Together Forever
by LittleFairyMaiden
Summary: Sequel to Forgive and Forget! Formally titled The Proposal! This one is now complete R/R
1. proposal on the bluff

Disclaimer: Dont own anything!

A/N: OK people, I'm on a story high. I just can't seem to stop writing these. I seriously need help! I have like Five stories in my head right now, so you might be seeing a lot from me in the next few days. Anyway keep the reviews coming I love hearing from you guys it just makes my day. Really it does. So keep them coming.

A/N 2: Well, for those of you who read Forgive and Forget this is the sequel!! I wasn't sure if I should post it, but I thought you guys would likie to know what happens to the couple. So here it is and as promised it is not a song fic. Well, onto the story.

Summer of 1970.

Tracy was waiting for Link to pick her up for their date. As she waited, she thought back to two years before. She couldn't believe that she had almost lost him due to her own stubborn nature. She was glad that they had made up, though she still wondered if their relationship would ever go any deeper than it was now. 'Was he ever going to ask her?' she wondered. The knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and she went to answer it. Link was standing there looking nervous, which she thought was odd, then all kinds of rampant thoughts began running through her head.

"Hey baby doll, are you ready to go?" he asked as calmly as he could, drawing her out of her thoughts. He was nervous. After eight years together,he was finally going to ask her. He just hoped she would say yes.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Link, are you ok, you seem a little nervous about something."

"Naw. Don't worry your pretty little head about it,it's nothin' I promise." he said as he kissed her quickly. "Shall we go?" he asked cheekily, offering her his arm.

"Of course, Mr. Larkin." she said grinning as she took his offered arm and they left.

When they got to the car the pulled out a blindfold and covered her eyes, before giving her a heart-stopping kiss.

"Link?" she asked confussion lacing her voice.

He couldn't help but smile. He had planned this night for the past month, ever since he had asked her parents, and he wanted to surprise her. "Don't worry about it lil darlin'" he whispered before helping her into the car. Walking around to the driver's side he got in and put the car into gear and pulled out into the street. He was headed for the one place that he knew they would have complete privacy and one of his spots to get away from the pressures of work. Finally reaching their destination he parked and cut the engine. Then taking a deep breath he got out of the car and quicky made his way to her side. He helped her out of the car an led her over to the blanket he had set up earlier. He told her to sit and helped her down making sure she was comfortable before he went back to the car and grabbed the basket out of the trunk. He returned and then removed her blind fold.

"Link?" she questioned as she looked around her.

He nervously approuched her and then knelt by her side. "Trace, there is something I need to ask you" he began as calmly as he could.

"Yes?" though she just then realized that this was it. He was finally going to ask her. She could bearly keep from shouting in joy.

Taking a nervous breath he asked, "Tracy Edna Turnblad, will you marry me?"

"YES!!!" she nearly screamed in joy, before throwing her arms aroud him and kissing him soundly.

A/N: Well they are now together. If you guys want to read the wedding review and I'll add it.


	2. This I vow

Disclaimer: Dont own anything!Except Seaweed and Penny's twins-HAHAHA!

A/N ok people I'm on a story high. I just can't seem to stop writing these. I seriously need help! I have like Five stories in my head right now so you might be seeing a lot from me in the next few days. Anyway keep the reviews coming I love hearing from you guys it just makes my day. Really it does. So keep them coming.

A/n 2: Well, for those of you who read Forgive and Forget this is the sequel!! I wasn't sure if I should post it but I thought you guys would like to know what happens to the couple. So here it is and as promised it is not a song fic. Well, onto the story. Thanks for the reviews! so by Popular demand here's the Wedding!!!

Link stood at the front of the church nervously looking at the back of the church. Seaweed who was his best man asked with a chuckle, "Nervous?"

Link could only nod. He was nervous. This was It. He was about to marry the Love of his life, so of course he was silently wondered if Seaweed had been this nervous when he and Penny had married. Seaweed glaced at his friend and remembered his own nervousness on his wedding day. He knew that once Link saw his bride the nervousness would vanish like it had never been there.

Meanwhile...

Tracy stood before the full length mirror staring at herself in awe. She couldn't believe that the woman staring back at her was well, her. She had lost weight in the past year so she was much thinner than she could ever remember being. She could hardly believe that she was about to marry the man she had loved for what seemed like forever.

"Nervous?" Penny asked coming up behind her to adjust her veil.

"No, just excited. This is it Penny. In just a few minutes I will be Mrs. Link Larkin." Tracy said smiling.

"I know. You have dreamed of this moment for years." Penny said grinning.

"Pen, How are you doing?" Tracy asked indicating her friends very pregnant belly.

"Oh, I'm doing great!" Penny answered, laying a hand on her protruding belly.

"Your sure?" Tracy asked, knowing just how close she was to her due date.

"Yes" Penny said laughing. Tracy never changed. She would always put others first, even on her own wedding day.

Just then her father walked in. "Hon, you look gorgous" he said lightly kissing her cheek.

"Thanks daddy."

"Are you ready?"

"I have been ready, for what seems like forever." Tracy answered taking her fathers arm.

The bridesmaides were lined up in front of her. The twins-Noreen and Doreen, Brenda, Amber and Inez. Penny took her place right after them, behind her were her two children Mary and Isaac. The music began and they made their way down the center aisle.

"You sure your ready baby" Wilber asked again.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready. I love you."

Link watched the bridesmaids make their way down the aisle and his nervousness built. He felt Jittery. Then the Wedding March began and his eyes became glued to t back of the church awaiting the arrival of his bride. Then he saw her and every bit of nervousness left him and his smile widened considerablely. She looked absolutely gorgous. She had her hair down just it had been during the Miss Teenage Pagent all those years ago. He never told her but he liked seeing it down like that.

Tracy slowly made her way down the aisle her smile grew as she saw him standing there his signiture curl resting agaist his forehead like always. When she reached the front of the church her father kissed her and gave her hand to Link and said, "Take care of her my boy."

"I will."

They then turned to face the pastor. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked

"Her mother and I do." Wilber said and then sat down next to his weeping wife.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered to bear witness to the joining of these two people. Is there anyone here who objects to this joining?"

Noone said anything and so he continued, "Lincoln Andrew Larkin do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so answer I do"

Link looked deep into her eyes and said, "I do"

The pastor then turned to Tracy and asked, "Tracy Edna Turnblad do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so answer I do"

While still looking at each other she said smiling, "I do"

He then said "1 Corinthians tells us in chapter 13 that Love is patient, Love is kind. It is not jealous. It does not boast. It is not proud it is not rude. Love is not easily angered nor does it keep a record of wrongs. These two have shown that type of love not only to each other but also to their friens and family. Tracy and Link have written their own vows."

Link took both of her hands in his and looked dep into her chocolate orbs and began, "Trace, You captured my heart the moment we met and I have been yours since that day. I know that we have been through some rough patches in our nine years together, but there is not anyone who I would rather argue with or be with. I promise to alway say I am sorry for any wrong words that I should say and promise to love you no matter what happens. You are my soul mate and I love you."

Tracy felt heart heart burst and tears began to form in her eyes and she desperately tried to hold them back as she began, "Link, I fell in love with you when I fisrt saw you dancing on Corny's show three years before you actually talked to me. I was shocked when you walked into that room that day, too surprised to even say anything. When you kissed me at the Miss Hairspray pagent nine years ago I knew that we would be together forever. We have our share of arguements but Ii would rather argue with you than anyone else. You hold my heart and you always have. I promise to always forgive you and love you no matter what. You are my soul mate and I'll love you forever."

The pastor then asked for the rings and Seaweed and Penny handed them over to him. "Where as these to have pledged their love to each other the time comes to seal that pledge of faith." he blessed the rings and then handed one to Link and said "Repeat after me, I, Lincoln Andrew, take you, Tracy Edna, as my wife. This ring is a symbol of my unwavering love and commitement to you. With this ring I give into your keeping my heart, my soul and my body. In the name of the Father, The Son and The Holy Ghost. Amen." Link repeated the vow and slipped the ring onto her finger.

The pastor then turned to Tracy and told her to repeat after him," I, Tracy Edna, take you Lincoln Andrew, as my husband. This ring is a symbol of my unwavering love and commitement to you. With this ring I give into your keeping my heart, my soul and my body. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen." She repeated the vow and slipped the fing onto his hand.

He then said, "With the power invested in me. I declare that these two are Husband and Wife in the sight of God." He then turned to Link and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Link needed no other urging he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion he had inside. Not that she minded. She kissed him back with equal passion before pulling back. "I Love You." she whispered with a grin. "I love you too Lil Darlin'" he returned before they turned to the congregation as the pastor announced. "May I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Lincoln Andrew Larkin." Cheers went up from the gathered assembly. As they made their way back down the aisle arm in arm.


	3. dance the night away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, but my own crazy imagination.

A/N I just want to thank everyone who reviewed or even read the story I luv u guys. Anyway a big shout out too Hippogriff-tamer and H6p8gv for their help here thanks guys you were a big help. Well anyway I took their suggestions and used them all as well as a song that I happen to find in my stash of music so without further ado here it is. Sorry that it is so long.

A/N 2: Okay here are the songs being used in this chapter though I am not going to put the lyrics in sorry. In order 1) My one and only love 2) It takes two 3) Earth Angel 4) Without Love 5) I only have eyes for you 6) Your love keeps lifting me higher.

They arrived at the hall where the reception was going to take place. As they waited outside the door, Penny and Seaweed both asked, "So are you two ready to face everyone?" as they tried hard not to burst out laughing as Link growled.

"Hey, I understand comepletely. I could bearly keep my hands off Penny after our wedding if you remember." Seaweed told Link playfully. Tracy couldn't help but giggle at the memory. Link pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her soundly. They only broke apart because they could hear both of their friends clearing their throuts loudly.

"Ok. Now we're ready" Link said cheekily with a grin as Tracy shook her head and smiled up at him.

Within the room they could hear music playing softly, then they heard Corny announce into the microphone, "Everyone it is my pleasure and honor to intoduce to you for the first time in public Mr. and Mrs. Link Larkin." They heard the shouts and cheers from their family and friends as they appeared in the room. They made their way to the head table and seated themselves. As she sat she could hear the music flowing through the room and was surprised to hear one particular song. She was even more surprised when Link began to sing the words softly to her. When the song ended she leaned over and kissed him.

A little while later Seaweed stood and called everyone to attention then turned back to his two best friends and said, "Tracy, Link. I am so happy that you two found each other, even more glad the we are actually here today.( he chuckels at the look that came over their faces) You two have been through a lot in the past nine years, but there is one thing that I have noticed through it all. YOu have never once gave up on each other. Even when you had that bad split three years ago you two never gave up and I for one was happy to see you get back together. Tracy you introduced me to my beautiful wife and for that alone I thank you. And Link you offered me your friendship though you knew that people would talk and again I thank you for that. Through The years you two have shown the rest of us the true meaning of the word Love. So I propose a toast to my best friends and the new bride and groom." he finished as he raised his glass. "To the Bride and Groom" he shouted gaily, and everyone in the room did the same.

Penny then stood and turned to the pair. "Tracy, you have been my best friend since grade school and I love you like a sister. You have been there for me when I needed you most, just as I have been there for you. I was the first to know you had a crush on Link then I was the first to find out that you loved him. I have watched you two and the love I see between you two is truely a thing to behold. Link, I knew that the moment you met Tracy that you too were meant to be together. When you broke up briefly three years ago I was in shock but I was determined to see you together again. When you did get back together I was so happy for you. I wish you as much happiness in your marriage as I have found in mine. I love you both and you deserve all the happiness in the world." she said before raising her glass and said "To the Bride and Groom"

Amber was the next to stand. Clearing her throat she began, "Tracy, nine years ago we were not exactly on good terms and I resented you for simply being you. You were the best dancer I had ever seen and I was jealous of that. I hated you for stealing my boyfriend at the time, though when I looked back I realized I never had him in the first place and you deserved him. Since that time, we came to an understanding and became the best of friends and I thank you for giving me the chance to change into the person I am today. Link, when Tracy came into your life I saw the difference in you and I knew that you were meant for each other I just didn't want to let you we all know how that turned out(she laughs). I too wish you two happiness in your marriage." she finished with a bright smile.

Tracy wasn't all that stunned by Amber's words. She had heard them before though when she looked at Link she saw his surprise. Amber had shocked him with her speech. She leaned in and whispered into his ear "She means it you know." before softly kissing his cheek. He knew she was right he had seen the changes in Amber since that day nine years ago and she had changed.

He grinned then stood and asked "May I have this dance Mrs. Larkin?" The use of her married name sent a thrill through her. She smiled and took his hand. He lead them out to the dance floor just as a very familar tune hit her ears. As they danced their first dance as husband and wife she could hear him softly singing the words to her. When the song finished he bent and kissed her softly. "I Love you Mrs. Larkin." he whispered agaist her lips.

"I know. I love you too Mr. Larkin" she said grinning. She loved hearing him use her new name and couldn't help the corresponding smile that seemed to follow every time he used it. They were joined by other couples when the next song began. "Link what did you do raid your Record collection." she teased her new husband.

"No. I just picked songs that reminded me of you lil darlin'" he smiled.

She didn't catch the look that pasted between Penny, Seaweed and him, though. They grinned. This was something that they had all planned together along with Corny and her parents. They just hoped she would join in. When the song finished, all the couples except Penny and Seaweed left the floor. Tracy became suspicious instantly. 'What were they Planning?'

Looking at the three of them she saw Link take the Microphone and begin to speak. "Okay everyone.. This song was one that I sang Nine years ago just after I realized that I was hopelessly in love with my breathtaking bride. Penny and Seaweed are going to join in and we are hoping that Tracy will join us. She knows the song, we just didn't tell her we were planning on making her sing today. So Trace, will you join us?" he asked a grin spreading across his face and she couldn't help but agree especially after he gave her his famous wink. When the music began she was a little surprised by the selection but she sang along anyway, loving every second of it. After the dancing and singing they went and sat for a while, while well wishers came and congradulated them on their union.

After a few hours of talking with their friends and family he asked her for yet another dance and she went willingly. She never would pass up an opprotunity to be in his arms for she belonged there in his embrace. It was like finally coming home. As they danced they whispered words of love to each other in between his singing the words to her. She never wanted this day to be over. She was afraid that if she fell asleep, when she woke up it would just be a dream.

"What has you so far way from me, hmm." he whipered after noticing that she had a dazed look on her face.

"I was just thinking... well, hoping really that this was just not a dream that I'll wake up from soon."

"That will never happen Trace, your stuck with me. Now and forever." he said kissing her.

"Well, that's good to know." she said as they pulled just far enough to breath.

"Besides as the song said I only have eyes for you baby doll."

"As I only have eyes for you Link."

The last song was sung by the boys in the council. The couples one the floor danced to it with flourish.

They left shortly thereafter. They were leaving in the morning for a destination that only Link knew about and he refused to tell her where they were going.

A/N Well there's the reception. Not sure if I should write about their wedding night or the honeymoon that follows or not. If I do the rating will most likely go up! Well, let me know! I love hearing from you guys! Yes I fixed the spelling errors in this chapter.


	4. their love is sealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately! The only claim I have is my crazy imagination which lead me to write this story in the first place.

A/N well people this one took a little while to write. I was up half night writing it and most of the day, but I think you will find the end result was well worth it. It took a while to write because I had to literally visualize the scene before I could even write it.( that's just the way I tend to write I have to visualize it before I write it) Well, here's their Wedding night. I still might write the honeymoon, but only if you review me and then only if it is demanded by a slew of you. Anyway this one's going out to h6p8gv, who asked for this especially. I also want to thank hippogriff-tamer for their help with this one as well. Well onto the Wedding night.(Fans self) Oh and the RATING WENT UP BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ AT YOUR OWN PERIL! I am sorry that this is so long there were just so many details that needed to be put in here. Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

They left the reception and Link drove them, not to a Hotel, as Tracy had thought he would. Instead, he parked in front of a lovely little house and got out. Tracy was confused and slowly got out of the car to ask him what was going on. However before she could ask him anything, he swooped down on her and gave her a kiss that neary stopped her heart. When he finally pulled back he said with a grin, "Well, welcome home Mrs. Larkin."

Tracy couldn't even find her voice, all she could do was, watch as mischief danced in his gorgous blue eyes. Moments later she found her voice and asked "Link? What are you talking about?"

He just smiled and began to lead her towards the front door. He couldn't wait to get her inside, because this was his wedding present to her. Weeks ago, he had driven past it and noticed that it had been for sale, he had fallen in love with it and knew that she would too and decided to buy it for them. With help from his dad and her parents as well as all their friends, he had gotten the entire house furnished so that it would be prepared for her. He had spent most of that morning getting their room ready for this moment and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw it. Unlocking the door, he lead her inside and then attacked her lips with a desperation that had been building all day long.

Tracy was surprised by his aggression. He had never been this way with her before, and it stunned her momentarily. She then began to respond to his kiss with one of equal longing. He slowly began to walk her back towards the staircase, though he never let up on the kiss he was giving her. As the kiss progressed his hands began to wander up her arms to her shoulders then on up to her neck then finally into her hairspray free hair. He pulled her closer-if that was even possible-deeping their heated kiss. His hand had not been the only one's moving, she had moved her hands up his side and then under his jacket, lightly caressing his side as she did so.

With her caress, he groaned and pulled back, as he lead her to their bedroom. He wasn't sure he would last much longer if he didn't. Opening the door he let her enter the room first and instantly knew that she liked what he had spent hours preparing.

Tracy stood in the middle of the room completely transfixed by the sight before her. Not only, was it tastefully decorated, the room premated a very romantic vibe. The room was softly lit and the bed was covered in rose petels. There was a record playing softly in the background. Next to the bed there was a table that held an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne with two glasses sitting beside it. (She wondered who had prepared this since it couldn't have been him) She then noticed an envelope resting between the glasses and she walked over and picked it up. Noticing that it was adressed to her she opened it.

Trace,

I wanted to write this to tell you that one I love you secondly to thank you for loving me even when I don't deserve it. And thirdly to say welcome home. You have no idea just how much I love you and want to make you happy. When I saw this house several weeks ago I fell in love with it and knew you would too so I bought it. This is my wedding gift to you Darlin'. And no you don't have to give me anything this extravagant. You don't have too because you have already given me the greatest gift I could ever have wish for. I know that you are probably asking yourself what that could be well, it's your love Trace. I thank you with every fiber of my being for loving me and never giving up on it or me. I don't think that I will ever stop saying it because it is so true. And I can't wait for every tomorrow that we will share. Just knowing that I get to spend them all with you makes me smile.

I hope you like the room I prepared for our evening. I had a little help from Penny and Seaweed with the final touches though.

I'll Love You always and forever.

Love Forever and always,

Link

After reading the note she slowly turned to face her husband just as he was closing the door.

"You set all this up?" she asked in wonder, as he stalked her across the room-there was just no other way to describe the way he made his way towards her-his eyes revealing the desire, longing and love he held for her.

She felt a slight shiver run down her spine, yet she knew it wasn't from the cold. She may be a virgin, but she knew that what she was feeling was pure and unadulterated desire. She felt her stomach flutter in anticipation. When he finally stood before her he reached out and speared his fingers through her hair and bent and captured her lips again in yet another blazing kiss, running his tongue along the seam of the lips and then slipping into her mouth. She allowed him entrance and stepped closer to him pressing herself as close to him as possible.

He pulled back and with the contol he had over her head he gently tipped it back and then returned only not to her mouth, he began to slowly draw his lips down the curve of her neck till he reached her shoulder. She sighed in contentment then let out a soft moan as he nipped her neck only to run his lips back over the spot to ease the temporary pain he had caused.

As he kept her mind occupied on the pleasure he was inflicting upon her he meticulously began to remove the dress she had changed into after the reception before they had left. He slowly pulled the zipper down the back of the dress with shacky fingers, then very, very, slowly pushed it off her. It landed at her feet in a pool. He looked down at her only to see her gaze rivited on him. He then felt her hands on his shoulders as she pushed the jacket off. He let it fall unheeded to the floor- something he would not normally allow. Then her fingers began to caress him through his shirt and it ilicited a deep groan from him.

"Trace" he whispered reverantly, as his breathing hitched.

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and smirked. If he could pleasure her then she should be afforded the same opportunity. She then slowly ran one finger from his neck to the top of his slacks and then back again, inciting yet another groan from him.

"Trace" he breathed, as the pleasure she was inflicting, tore through him and he shuddered.

"What? Can't I have a little fun?" she asked innocently, seconds before his mouth crashed upon hers.

This time his hands were not quite as gentle as before. His touch became possessive and she was thrilled that she had brought out the possessiveness in him. She giggled as he ran his hand down her side tickling her. She saw him grin right before he did it again causing the same reaction from her.

Realizing that he still was completely dress and she was nearly naked, she hurriedly began to unbutton his shirt needing to feel his bare skin. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the garment off of him, then stepped back to admire what she had uncovered. Suddenly she laughed and he looked at her queerly, wondering what was so funny. She couldn't help it though, a line from one of her favorite songs had suddenly poped into her head and the similarities were just funny, especially when she realized that he had been the one to sing those words, all those years ago.

Link was still looking at her queerly, when he realized what had her laughing so gaily. He walked over to the bed where she had gone to sit down and purred sexily in her ear,"You've taken me home and can unwrap me when ever you like" which only caused her to laugh harder.

Finally reigning in her compossure, she looked up at him and then said, a twinkle in her brown eyes, "Oh I will, you know that Mr. Larkin" before she brushed soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back and looked at him intently, then watched as he stood and took the few steps to the side table and opened the bottle and poured two glasses then turned back and handed one to her.

"To my beautiful bride, who has made me the happiest man on earth"

"Link can I ask you something?" she asked after taking a sip.

"Anything baby, you know that" he answered softly.

"How did you know what I was laughing about anyway?"

"I didn't. I just was thinking about that song and when that line came to mind I realized what had got you going" he said grinning then added, "I meant what I said earlier, you can unwrap me anytime you want Trace. I am yours forever, love."

"I know" she said putting her glass back on the table and he followed suit.

"Are you nervous love?" he asked turning back towards her.

"I should be, yet strangely enough, I'm not. You?" she asked

"Yes." he answered honestly.

"Why?" she asked perplexed.

"I...I'm just not looking forward to causing you pain, any kind of pain, even if it is inevitable." he stated

"I know Link." she said understanding completely. "But as you said, it is going to be inevitable, it can't be helped, but we both have waited nine years for this and I know you well enough to know, that you'll make sure my mind is focused on something more pleasant when the time comes." she said not quite believing that they were even having this discussion.

She had done it again. She had made him feel better about what he knew he had to do with a confidance that astouned him. It was one of the reasons he loved her. Just then a song came on and he had an urge to dance. Standing before her he held out his hand, "Dance with me?" he asked softly.

Smiling she stood, trying hard not to let the strangeness of their combined unclothed state get to her, and put her hand in his. He moved them in graceful circles around the room as he caressed her back. He smiled when her head rested against his bare chest and he pulled her closer as the song continued. He heard her sigh when he began singing the words along with the artist. When the song ended he brushed his lips agaist the top of her head and she lifted it off his chest and captured his lips once more. How long they stood there neither of them knew, but they both had decided that they were going to make this a night to remember.

Tracy felt herself being lowered onto the bed and she went willingly. What she had told him was true she knew he would do this at his own pase and she was going to force herself to let him, though what she really wanted was him, completely and beautifully uncontroled. She wanted him to take her over completely, but knew that, that fantasy would have to wait till a later time.

He followed her down never breaking contact. He rolled to the side and held her as he let his clammering emotions subside. He refused for them to rush this moment. He wanted it to be beautiful as it was meant to be.

Tracy stared at him for the longest time, understanding his need to go slowly. So she waited for him to continue, though she did continue to caress his side and chest softly as she waited. He finally allowed his hand to roam, to explore every part of her that he could reach in their position. He allowed his lips to trace the contours of her beloved face. Then he turned her so that he could lean over her and she went willingly. trailing his lips down herneck for the second time that night he reached the silky fabric of her slip. Very slowly he ran his left hand down to the edge of the fabric and slowly brought it up and over her head tossing it away. His lips then returned to her now heated skin, trailing them lower with every pass. He had to surpress a grin when he heard the mewing sounds she began to make as he got closer and closer to her breasts. He swiftly removed the barrier that prevented him from seeing his prize. He watched in fascination as the tips of her breasts hardened under his intense stare. "Trace, you are gorgeous" he breathed in awe 'and all mine' he thought possessively. He watched as she blushed scarlet at his statement and smiled softly. While keeping eye contact he bent and placed a light kiss to the tip of one breast and heard her whimper in need. He then repeated the act on the other breast causing her to squirm beneath him. He was fully aware of the fact that there was only four garments seperating them fully. Grinning wickedly up at her, he shimmied lower placing chaste kisses upon her bared skin as he made his way down her body. Still placing kisses along her flushed skin he rolled her stockings down her legs, hearing her breathing become more labored as he did so.

Tracy's hands went straight for his prefectly coifed head as he nipped her inner knee. She shuddered as desire races through her and she felt her stomach clench. "Link" she groaned out his name

He looked up at her and grinned, "Yes, love?"

She removed her hands from his hair and brought them to the waistband of his pants, "Pants... Off... Now" she demanded harshly.

Still grinning he pulled away from her and then stood, "You want them off then remove them yourself" reminding her of his earlier statement.

She heard the challenge and quickly say up then knelt on the bed in front of him. "And what if I don't?" she challenged right back.

He could only groan. She wouldn't be that cruel would she?

Hearing his answering groan she took pity on him and swiftly undid the belt, but before she got any further her pulled her into a heated kiss. One she returned wholeheartedly. Before he knew it she had pushed the garment of his hips and they landed with a thud on the floor. Pulling away from her he felt her begin to explore his near naked form.

"Trace...Baby... I don't..." he shuddered as she ran a finger down the center of his chest.

"Don't what" she whipered against his neck.

He faced her and said honestly, "I don't think I can take anymore. I need you now."

She sensed his underlying meaning in his words and wordlessly pulled him back onto the bed with her. He landed directly atop her and she adjusted herself beneath his welcomed weight. He made quick work of their remaining garments and then caressed every inch of her making sure that she was fully prepared for his imminent invasion. Tracy arched up into his touch, needing it almost as much as she needed to breath.

"Link.. Please." She began to beg as her desire rose to impossible heights. He ignored her plea and continue to torture her body, pushing her closer to the edge with each stroke upon her heated skin. He skimmed over her lightly and she came apart crying out his name as she did. He knew she was now ready. Positioning himself he eased into her tight passage stilling her instantly. "Baby, relax please" he managed to gasp out. She tried to but it hurt. She then took matters into her own hands and as he was pushing in she arched suddenly crying out in pain as she did so. He instantly stilled, he didn't dare move lest he hurt her more.

She finally looked up at him a single tear falling from her eye. "I'm okay." she tried to reasure him. Still he waited for the mucsles that held him to relax before he retreated. At her whimpering protest he kissed her and slowly regained entrance. He kept it slow at first, letting he get used to it before neither of them could take the maddening rhythm any longer. He quickened his movements and that was all it took she came apart again only this time screaming his name over and over as the pleasure assulted her. He followed moments later.

He collapsed beside her breathing hard. "I love you" he said a little while after regaining his breath.

"Love you too." she said grinning.

He finnally pulled the covers over them and both fell asleep cradled in each others arms.

A/N: Well there it is folks. I know it was long sorry about that again. Anyway I would appreciate any feed back. well till next time.


	5. Tuscany and Rome

Disclaimer: don't own anything but my imagination that brought you this story.

A/N Well here it is. Origianally this was going to be the end of the story but as I was Corresponding with H6p8gv and Hippogriif-tamer I realized that I just couldn't stop it here that would just have been cruel to leave you all wondering what would happen next. So in the next chapter you, Tracy and Link will all get a big surprise. Keep me posted I am always open to any ideas you guys have. I do use them so send them my way. I also want to thank H6p8gv for allowing be to use a few things from his story 'you should have known better' If you haven't read it I recommend that you do, its a great story. So anyway onto the story...

* * *

Link was the first to awaken the following morning. He glanced down and couldn't stop the smile that overtook his features. He couldn't believe that she was finally his. That he would wake up every morning holding her just like he was now. Moments later, he heard her softly murmer his name as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" he said still smiling.

"Good morning too you" she returned as she nuzzeled his neck.

He knew that they needed to get up, they had a plane to catch, but with her doing that he couldn't find the will to move. "Trace we need to get up." he finally managed to say. He could feel his desire for her building but he refused to allow it to surface. He had planned this for a long time and he would not ruin it.

"Do we have to?" she asked running a finger slowly down his chest.

"Unfortunately yes we do. We have a plane to catch." he sighed frustrated.

"About that. Where exactly are we going?" she asked

"I told you. It's a surprise." He said finally getting up.

She liked surprises but this one was driving her crazy. She had been asking him since he had told her that they would be leaving the morning after the wedding and that had been months ago. She knew that he had had Penny pack her bag for the trip, though she still had no idea as to where they were going. She hadn't even been able to draw it out of her best friend, knowing that Penny couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

She watched as he began to dress trying hard not to blush at the sight. When he turned back towards her she was still staring at him. "What?" he asked smirling.

"Oh nothing" she returned smiling inwardly.

He then walked back over to the bed and leaning down kissed her deeply before straightening and heading for the door. He knew that she needed some privacy and he was going to give it to her. Not that he had not seen her naked before but he also knew that she needed time to adjust to this intimacy. As he walked out of the room Tracing wondered what was going through his mind. 'Why had he left?' she asked herself. shrugging she got out of bed and dressed in a dark blue sundress with a white lightweight sweater over it and then went to find her husband.

She found him in the kitchen fixing breakfast.(Yes he can cook- quiet well actually) She walked up behind him softly and wrapped her arms around him placing a light kiss to his shoulder. "So Mr. Larkin what are you fixing?" she asked cheekily.

He turned slightly and said "Your favorite"

"Ah."She said before asking where everything in the kitchen was located. He showed her and she went about setting the table for the two if them. After they had eaten they made sure they had everything and then left. They arrived at the airport and checken in their luggage. Link had to make sure he distracted her enough so that she wouldn't figure out where they were headed. He knew that once they were on the plane she would find out but he wanted it to be a surprise till then. As they waited to board the plane they talked about any and everything. She thanked him for the house especially. When the time came to board the plane he took her and and held it within his, giving it a light squeeze of asurance. He knew she was nervous about flying and he tried to aleavate that nervousness as much as poosible.

Once they were in the air Tracy-who had taken the windowseat- looked out the window "Every thing is so small" she gasped in wonder. She also said "Link how long have you been planning this trip anyway?"

He looked at his wife and grinned. "Would you believe since our first official date?" he asked still grinning mischieviuosly. She looked at him in wonder and shock.

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not kidding. I knew that I loved you then and I knew that we would eventually get married, so I began to plan this time alone together then." he explained.

"You still continue to amaze me, Link."

"Hey, I aim to please." he returned kissing her lightly on the cheek.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed completely content. He kissed her head and then rested his cheek against her hair-that she had left down after finally telling her that he prefered it that way.

They landed at the airport in Florence several hours later. They left the plane and went to pick up their luggage. After claiming a taxi, Link told the driver which hotel to drop them off at. They arrived shortly thereafter and were shown to their suite.

Tracy stared in wonder at the room. She had never seen anything so breathtaking(Link not included)in her life. She turn to find him staring at her with a glint in his blue eyes. She waited while he made his way over to her. He then tilted her head back and bebtdown and kissed her with alonging that had been tightly reigned in since that morning. She returned it with equal fervor. Before long their breathing had hitched and they were both moaning in need.

Somehow they managed to make it to the bed all the while hastily removing each others clothing. Later after they had made love they lay holding each other while their breathing gradually returned to normal.

Later that day after they had managed to drag themselves out of bed they took a stroll in the city. They took in all the different sights within walking distance and then stopped at the Caffe La Torre for a bit to eat. While there music was being played by different people upon a small stage. They stayed for a while content to just listen and relax for a while before they decided to head back to the hotel for the night.

Their last day in Florence was spent visiting many of the historic museums and other famous buildings. At one of the museums he pulled her aside and kissed her till they were both breathless. That night he took her out to dinner. They arrived at the Arte dei Giudici e dei Croce which housed the restruant that he was taking her too... The Alle Murate. They were seated and Tracy said, "Oh, Link this place is so romantic."

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a romantic at heart, especially for you doll." he said before leaning over and kissing her deeply. Just then their waiter appeared.

"Che cosa posso convincergli per bere? he asked

"una bottiglia di vino" Link answered surprising his wife.

Tracy couldn't help but stare at her husband in shocked awe. She hadn 't known that he knew the Italian language. She waited for the waiter to leave and then asked, "Link?"

He grinned at her and reminded her, "I told you I have had this planned for a while. In that time I managed to learn the language."

"Of course you would." she sighed but smiled at him reguardless.

"So what would you like?" he asked her indicating the menu in front of her.

"I was thinking the Pollo ripieno alla trentina" Tracy said

"Same here." he answered and then laughed at the look on her face.

"What?" she asked wanting to know what was so funny.

" I'm sorry Darlin' but the look on your face Trace, I just couldn't help myself"

"So I'm funny huh. Well, Mr Larkin your the one who put the look there. You shocked me that's all. You've never ordered the same thing as me in all our years of dating. It was just shocking that's all" she said defending herself playfully. They ordered when the waiter returned and then sat talking about the last few days they had spent together. When their orders arrived they ate in silence content to just gaze at each other. After they had finished he asked if he wanted anything for dessert when she nodded he asked their waiter for the dessert menu and then chose the Semifreddo for himself while she chose the Panna cotta.

They spent a week in Florence -though they had taken a side trip to see a castle in another city- and then took a taxi to Rome.

They arrived late in the evening and found the hotel they were going to be staying at. After being shown their room they got ready for bed and then after making love they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next week flew by as they visited many of the famous sites in Rome like the Coliseum, the Pantheon, and the Trevi Fountain. Finally it was time to return home, though they were sad to be leaving they couldn't wait to tell their friends and family about the trip.


	6. Unexpected news

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my crazy imagination and the names of the children mentioned here.

Sorry this took awhile to post. I had a bad case of writer's block, anyway I'm over it -I think. I have to thank h6p8gv and hippogreiff-tamer for reviewing and also with their help thus far than you guys so much for all the ideas you threw my way it really helped though i could only chose one. Anyway I have to say, You guys rule! And there is a section here written especially for h6p8gv and he knows what I'm talking about! R/R and Enjoy!

* * *

Tracy walked out of the docter's office in shock! She really hadn't though that she could be...Pregnant! After all she had only been married for a month. Walking out to the car she continued to mull over how to tell her husband the news. So, many different ways came to mind but none of them seemed to be right. Shrugging she got into the car and headed home.

When she arrived she found him standing in the living room with Penny and Seaweed. "Hey guys" she greeted the group.

Penny and Seaweed turned and greeted her back as she made her way over to them. "Hi, there handsome" she said as she wrapped her arms around Link. "Hi, there yourself, Doll." he returned hugging her. "So, how did your doctor's appointment go?"

Not yet ready to tell him she replied, "Fine." hoping that he wouldn't question it further.

"Trace, what's wrong?" Penny asked concerned

"Nothing but a slight headache, that has been coming and going ever since we got home two weeks ago, that's all." she told her friend

Penny then noticed that her friend was glowing and knew why instantly, she also knew that Tracy wouldn't tell anyone until she had told Link, so she kept quite, though a secret, knowing smile appeared on her lips.

"So what brings you two here today?" Tracy asked

"Oh, we wanted to tell you that I am being induced this Friday if I don't go into labor by then. Seeing how I am three weeks over due." Penny laughed

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Tracy asked her friend concerned.

"The doctor told her to walk around as much as possible. I guess he's hoping that by doing so she will go into labor." Seaweed told them, though the concern was evedent in his face as he looked down at his wife, who had carefully sat herself down on a nearby chair.

"I bet you can't wait." Link said to Penny

"You're right I can't. This isn't exactly easy you know." she grinned at her best friend's husband as she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Tracy asked

"Not yet." they admited

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about their respective jobs, friends, family and anything else that happen to come to mind. After Penny and Seaweed left, Link went and sat down next to his wife(who happened to be spaced out). "Trace" he whispered in her ear, bringing her focus back to the present.

"Yes" she asked after brushing a kiss across his cheek.

"I've been thinking" he began

"About what?"

"We haven't really talked about this and well seeing as how we have..." he wasn't exactly sure how to continue

She saw his hesitation and knew what he wanted to talk about so she took the plundge, "You want to talk about us possibly starting a family?"

He looked at her in surprise. He knew that she could read him like an open book, but how had she known what it was he had been struggling to say? He could only nod as an answer.

Tracy couldn't help the smile that crossed her face then. "So, what were you saying?" she asked playfully

"I don't know.... Maybe the fact that they(Indicating their two best friends) are having another baby is just making me think that's all."

"You want to try for a baby, don't you Link?" she asked seriously

Again all he could do was nod and she almost told him right then, but she wanted to make it something he wouldn't forget, so she held her tongue and grinned.

Still grinning she stood and walked towards the stairs only to turn and look back at him. "Well, aren't you coming" she said teasingly.

He only glanced at her and upon seeing the mischief in her eyes he stood and followed her up to their bedroom.

The next morning she was the first to awaken and seeing that he was still asleep carefully got up and quickly dressed. Silently she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. She had some major planning to do.

She was so deep in thought that she nearly jumped out of her own skin when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. "Morning beautiful" he whispered agaist the soft skin of her neck.

"Morning" she said as she turned within his embrace and then captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

He pulled back only when it became necessary to breath and said "Have I told you that I love you today?"

She grinned and shook her head and he said "I do you know."

"I know" then added "I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to wait for tonight too get it."

Link was instantly intrigued. 'What could she have for him?' he thought to himself then grinned.

She saw the grin and knew that he was going to try and weasel it out if her. "NO. You will just have to wait." she said sternly.

"Oh, alright. But do I have to dress up for this surprise?"

"You can if you like, though it's not necessary."

After breakfast he left to go to the studio as he worked as the station manager now, and Tracy still worked there as the dance instructor. So he would be seeing her later that afternoon. He walked to the studio cause he needed time to think. He was wondering what she had planned for him that night. Deciding that he would dress up reguardless of what they would be doing, he smiled as he walked into the studio.

"Morning Corny" he greeted his mentor.

"Morning Link. So how are you liking married life so far?"

"I am loving it."

"Good. You two belong together and I for one can't wait till you start your own family. Have to keep the singers and dancers in the family you know." Corny said jokingly.

"I know what you mean." Link replied laughing goodnaturedly with his friend.

As the day wore on he continued to wonder what it was she was going to give him. (It never occurred to him that she could already be pregnant). She had already come and gone by the time he was ready to leave. When he arrived home he found the lights out. Now he was curious as to what she was up too. Just then he felt her wrap her arms around him and give him a slight hug.

"Trace?"

"Link there is something I need to tell you."

By the tone of her voice he wondered what it could be. She sounded so nervous. However, before she could say anything the phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Cracker Boy is that you?"

"Yeah, Seaweed what is it?"

"It's Penny. Her water just broke and she wants Tracy to be there when she has the baby so could you two please come to the hospital as soon as possible?"

"Of course. We're on our way." He said as he hung up. Then he turned to Tracy.

"What did he want?"

"Pennys' water just broke and she is requesting that you be present for the birth."

Tracy didn't say anything she just walked to the closet and got her jacket and waited for him. Soon they were on their way to the hospital to meet Penny and Seaweed. When they arrived they found Seaweed pacing. He spotted them and then quickly took them to Penny's room.

"Tracy!" Penny called out desperately.

"I'm here Pen."

Penny then asked in a hushed whisper so that their men wouldn't hear, "Have you told him yet?"

Tracy simply shook her head in answer to her friends inquiry. Penny then made up her mind and said "You're going to have to tell him soon. Especially since I have asked that both you you be present for this birth."

Link happened to hear the last part of Penny's sentence and wondered what it was that Tracy had to tell him.

Tracy turned to look at her husband and said, "Link what I was going to tell you earlier-before we got the phone call- was that I am going to have a baby."

Link and Seaweed both looked at her with shocked expressions on both of their faces. Link then looked at Penny and asked ,"How did you know?"

Penny could only grin and then took pity on him and said, "A woman knows, though I am surprised that you didn't see it."

"See what?"

"Link! Can't you see that she is absolutly glowing?"

He then looked over at his wife and did see that she did indeed have a certain glow about her and mentally kicked himself for not seeing it before. Now he understood why she was not all that taken aback by his request the night before.

"Link are you okay?" he heard her ask from right beside him

He turned towards her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Yes, lil darlin. I am perfectly fine. You just surprised me is all. But in a good way."

Nine hours later Penny gave birth to a baby girl whose skin was as pale as her mothers and her hair as black as her fathers. They had agreed to name their daughter Allissa Jade. And had named Tracy and Link as her GodParents.

They both stayed until visiting hours were over and then returned home.

The minute they were in the house Link pounced. Pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her passionately. She returned his kiss just as passionately pushing herself as close to him as possible and moaned in pleasure. He walked her backwards towards the stairs never once breaking the kiss.

Her back hit the bedroom door and she pulled back only to breath his name huskily into his ear. "Link"

Thinking he might have hurt her he pulled back only to see her smile. She opened the door and pulled him through with her. Griining through the kiss he push the door shut and walked her back towards their bed.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Trace" he whispered as he lowered he to their bed.

"Then tell me" she teased coyly.

"Oh, I plan to do more than tell you, my love." he stated lowering himself upon her.

Starting with her forehead he began to slowly draw his lips downward until he reached the top of her dress. With a steady hand he steadily began to unbutton the front of it. Tracy writhed beneath him silently begging him to continue. As he worked the buttons of her garment, she was steadily unbuttoning the buttons of his dress shirt. She managed to get it unbuttoned and pushed it off of him so that she could feel his bare skin against her hands.

"Trace" he breathed out her pet name as she ran a finger down the middle of his chest.

She knew that he was especially sensitive to that particular touch, and grinned slyly and then did it again. She was rewarded by his groan of pleasure. "Trace" he whimpered just before he yanked the garment- he had managed to unbutton-off her, leaving her in just her undergarments. She shivered slightly as the cold air caressed her bared flesh then broke out in goosebumps when she saw the fire in his gaze. Reaching down she slowly began to undo his belt as he attacked her mouth yet again. Together they pushed the garment off then removed the last of their remaining clothes.

He sat up and stared down at her and grinned before getting up and walking over to the closet. She watched him wondering what he was up too. He returned holding a silk scarf in his hands. She knew then what it was he wanted and she complied willingly, holding out her hands as he gently tied them together and then pushed her back onto the bed coming up over as he did so. He then began to explore her body to his leisure all while she sqirmed and writhed beneath his every touch.

"Link... Please!" she begged needing him badly

"Not yet darlin" he whispered against the skin of the stomach, before giving it a loving kiss.

He continued to torture her till she was screaming out his name over and over again.

Tracy wanted-no needed- to touch him but because she had allowed him to tie her hands she couldn't and she was getting increasingly more needy as he continued his slow assult on her highly sensitive skin. She begged him to fill her but her refused. Then just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take anymore he filled her and she cried out his name in bliss. Each inward thrust of his hips against hers had her crying out in ecstasy. Moments later they both flew over the edge crying out the others name.

Coming down from their combined high they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Tracy then turned and smiled, "I think you did more than just tell me how happy you are." she said softly.

"I think you're right" he returned as he pulled her into his arms and they both fell into an exhausted slumber.


	7. SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hairspray which is really sad

OH and I would like to thank hippogriff-tamer for giving the idea for telling Link. She actually threw this one at me for the last chapter and I didn't use it so because I loved the Idea I decided to use it here. Also thanks You TWO for heling me with the names in this chapter! Thanks again to H6p8gv and hippogriff-tamer for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

It was now two months since she had told Link that she was pregnant and now she was going too-she was possitive-give him heart failure. She still couldn't beleive what the doctor had just told her. She walked to the studio in a daze wondering how she was going to tell him(and she thought simply telling him that she was pregnant was difficult).

She arrived at the studio and put on a smile, though Corney was not going to like the news she was going to have to tell him, then again, neither would anyone else. She saw Link standing beside the studios' owner Mr. Spritzer and pasting the smile on her face she walked over to Corny- who was just coming out of his office.

"Corny. May I have a word with you please?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Of Course Tracy. Lets go back to my office and you can tell me what's on your mind there ok?"

She followed him back into his office and then sat down as he leaned against his desk. "So what's that long face about hmm."

She fidgetted as she tried to get the nerve up to tell. Taking a deep breath she spilled, "Corny I have to take a leave of absence. My doctor doesn't want me to over work myself and has demanded that I rest for the remainder of my pregnansy."

"Well, if that's what your doctor has told you too do then that's what you need to do. I am sure Link wouldn't mind stepping in and taking your spot while you take the time off." Corny told her reasurringly.

"Corny you are the best." Tracy cried as she hugged her friend before turning to leave.

Link saw his wife walk in and instantly knew that she was hiding something though he just couldn't figure out what. He saw her walk up to Corny and then the two of them walked back to Corny's office. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous but he suddenly felt that very ugly emotion rear it's head. He shook his head trying clear it of images that he knew were false. Moments later Tracy walked out of the room looking a little bit happier than when she had walked in.

"Trace, My office now." he all but growled at her as she walked up to him.

She was taken aback by his demeanor. He had never acted this way with her. She walked into his office and nearly jumped when she heard the door slam loudly behind her. She then turned to face her glowering husband.

"Link?" she whispered somewhat frightened by his actions.

"What...IS...Going....ON....Between .....You....And.....Corny." he bit out each word harshly tring to reign in his anger.

She just stared at him like he had just lost his mind and then doubled over in Laughter. She just couldn't help it, the very thought that he was actually jealous was hillarous.

"Trace this isn't funny." he growled his blue eyes flashing.

"Link...You....Don't.....Have....Anything.....To....Worry....About."she managed through her laughter.

"Oh, I don't do I? Then tell me why did I see MY WIFE walk in a few minutes ago a fake smile on her lips and then walk into another mans' office only to reamerge moments later wearing a genuine smile well."

She quieted finally and then said, "Link Larkin. I can't believe you, you're jealous. One Corny is my friend and I had to tell him not to expect me to come in again until after the birth and Second I still am not sure how to tell you this." she stopped before she said anything more.

"Tell me what?"

"No, You will have to wait till tonight."

"Trace." he growled

She smiled then kissed him. "Tonight." she said before opening the door and walking out of the office a bewildered Link following close behind.

Tracy left shortly thereafter and rushed home and then called the restraunt that had served as their first Date. After making the reservations for that evening she went and took a relaxing bubble bath. After her bath she felt a lot better and then went about deciding on what to wear for the 'Big Reveal' as she had dubbed her news.

Much later she heard him come in the front door and went to greet him. "You need to get ready for dinner Link" she whispered in his ear after greeting him with a kiss.

He went and changed and then returned to the living room. "So what are you planning on telling me?"

"Later" was all she would say as she lead him out the the car.

He helped her in and then asked where she would like to go. She told him and he smiled. The drive there was silent as each of them was trying to find something to say. They arrived and went in and Tracy was glad that she had called earlier. When the host asked if they had a reservation Link started to say something only to be interupted by his wife. "Yes we do. A table for two under Larkin."

"Ah yes, this way." the host said as he led them to their table. After they were seated Tracy turned to Link. "So, you wanted to know what it was that I wanted to tell you right?"

He nodded. "Link, in seven months, if not sooner, we are going to be welcoming not one or even two liitle ones" she began and then noticed his confusion and smiled, "We are having triplets."

Link sat there in stunned silence. 'I sure wasn't expecting that' he thought

"Link are you ok? I know that it is a bit of a shock" she rambled

He snapped out of it and looked at her in wonder. He then stood and Tracy thought that he was going to walk away and she could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. He walked up to her then knelt down beside her. "Triplets?" he asked carefully-having seen the shimmer of tears begging to form.

She nodded and then placed her hands over his as they rested on the slight swell of her abdomen. "I am sorry I got mad earlier today" he whispered softly.

"I know."

They were oblivious to the stares they were recieving from the other patrons, so wrapped up in the moment of discovery. They only came to their sences when the waiter came and cleared his throat. "Is something wrong?" the waiter asked.

"No" Link answered standing

"Then what were you doing just know?"

"I was in shock." Link answered honestly

"Why?"

"I just found out my beautiful wife is carrying triplets." he said with a wide grin and a sparkle in his eyes.

"WOW" the waiter exclaimed then turned to Tracy "Are you ready to order?" getting back to business.

"Yes, I am you Link?"

"Yes"

"Well, then I will have the House Steak with the Baked Potato"

"I'll have the same"

"Very good" the waiter said and the left.

"Link? Are you going to make it a habit to order the exact same thing as I do everytime we go out?"

"No" he grinned

After dinner they went home.

"Trace, have I told you that I love you today?"

"Well, you told me before you left this morning but not since."

He turned her in his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Larkin."

"I love you too Mr. Larkin"

* * *

One month later...

Maybelle, Penny and Amber were all discussing what to give Tracy for the shower they planned to throw her that Saturday, and which of them would pick her up. They wanted to keep it a surprise and after much thought they decided that Amber would be the one seeing as how Penny couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

Tracy stood trying to decide if the living room was clean enough. She just couldn't figure out why she had the strangest urge to suddenly clean every surface in the house. Shrugging she decided that she needed to talk to someone who might understand what was going on.

"Hello?" she heard her mother say when she answered the phone.

"Hi Ma. I need you to tell me something." she began.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Why do I have the strangest urge to clean every thing in my house?"

Smiling Edna answered, "Trace, Hon your nesting."

"What exactly is nesting?"

"You are preparing the house for the babies. It's natural. An Instinct. Don't worry it will pass dear."

"Your sure?"

"Yes, Your father sure was glad when I stopped cleaning everything when I was pregnant with you."

"Thanks Ma. That makes me feel better. At least I know I'm not going completely crazy."

"Anything else?"

"No. You answered my question. Thanks Ma." she said again before hanging up. Just then she heard a knock on door and she went to answer it.

"Hi Amber."

"Hey, Trace. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I think I've cleaned every thing in the house and recleaning it only minutes later."

Amber tilted her head and smiled. She had heard of a pregnant woman nesting but she had never witnessed it and the thought made her smile. "So, how would you like to join Penny and I for a girls day out this Saturday?"

"Oh, I'd love too Amber thanks."

Shortly thereafter Amber said good-bye and left and Tracy fell back on the couch in an exhausted heap. While sitting there she slowly drifted of to sleep, this was how Link found her when he came home. He stood there just looking down at her and smiled. He still found it hard to believe that they were going to be parents in six short months.

He decided that he would awaken her later and preceeded to fix them something to eat. Remembering to add Cherries and Barbecue sauce to her plate. He still thought that, that was a strange combanation, but her refused to tell her that. He knew women got strange cravings while pregnant so he decided to just go with it.

"Trace, sweetheart wake up." he whispered in her ear after setting the tray on the table beside the couch.

"HMM...." she sighed as her lashes began to open. Upon seeing him she smiled. "Link. What time is it?"

"It's 6:30"

"It is, oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep for so long...." she began

"Darlin it's okay. I came in and saw you sleeping and didn't have the heart to waken you so I made dinner. Are you hungry?" he reasured her.

"You spoil me you know" she teased before kissing him.

"I like spoiling you. Besides if I don't who would hmm?"

"Oh before I forget I am going out with Penny and Amber Saturday."

He already knew this since they had already told him their plan, so he just nodded and handed her her tray.

Saturday came and Amber and Penny picked her up. "So what are we doing today?" Tracy asked as she got into the car.

Penny and Amber both smiled and said, "You'll see"

Amber parked the car outside Maybelle's Record shop and Tracy looked at her two friends wondering what was going on.

"Well we're here" Penny said excitedly.

"Penny?"

They walked into the Shop and all of her friends and family yell, "SURPRISE"

Just then she noticed the banner that ran halfway across the room.

"You're throwing me a shower?"

"Of course silly." Penny said affectionately

They lead her to her seat and then began the festivities.

"Okay it's gift time" Maybelle said handing Tracy a package, which she opened to find several baby outfits all in neutral colors.

"Thank you Maybelle"

Amber then handed her, her gift. After opening it she found three stuffed bears. "Thank you Amber"

Penny gave her more clothes-all of which she had made herself. Her mother gave her a changing table along with a crib. Brenda gave her diapers saying she was going to need them. Shelley gave her a playpen. Tammy more clothes. LouAnn some toys. Vicki gave her a coupon for the baby store in town saying she just couldn't decide what to get. Tracy assured her that it was a good gift and she asked if she would like to accompany her when she went to spend it and she agreed. Becky and Darla both gave her a crib. Noreen and Doreen each gave matching outfits one for a boy and one for a girl.

After opening all the gifts she thanked everyone with a smile.

* * *

Six month's Later....

Penny sat in the Larkin's Living Room talking with her best friend about the up coming birth. When she noticed that Tracy was contantly trying to get more comfortable. "Trace, have you decided on any names yet?" she asked trying to get her friends mind off her discomfort.

"Not yet, though I am beginning to understand how you felt when you were carrying the twins."

"You have it just a bit harder than I did though. You've been on strict bed rest since your fourth month and I know that it has been bugging you."

"Yeah it has and Link has been such a saint. Penny I swear, that man hasn't said a word about all my complaining and there are times that I wish he would if you know what I mean. Pen, He treats me like a queen, not that I am complaining about that, I just wish I could argue with him. I miss it."

"I know you do, Trace. I was the same way with Seaweed. He was always so careful not to upset me, said that he hated to see me cry." Penny said smiling fondly at the memory.

A few hours later Tracy began to feel a nagging ache in her lower back and stood to help alleviate the pain when she suddenly let out a gasp and said, "Penny, it's time."

Penny instantly ran to the phomne and call the studio.

"Larkin, Phone call" someone yelled to Link as he was walking to his office.

He went and picked it up and said, "Hello"

"Link, It's Time her water just broke. We will meet you at the hospital" with that Penny hung up on him.

Fifteen minutes later they all arrived at the hospital.

"Trace!" he said frantically.

"Link, calm down. I'm fine."

Tracy was admitted and taken to the maternity ward to await the birth. Link sat by her side then realized that he had not called either of ther parents to tell them that it was time. He walked over to the phone and picked up only to hear his father's voice moments later in the room. He turned and looked shocked to see him there. Tracy smiled and told him that Penny had called everyone and told them before bringing her to the hospital. Relief rushed through him at this. He was too frazzled at the moment to even think clearly. He was about to welcome into the world three children at once! bMinutes later her parents walked in.

"Hi Ma, hi dad" she greeted as cheerfully as she could as her contractions were coming closer together.

"I can't believe my baby girl is about to have babies of her own." Edna cried in joy. She couldn't wait to become a grandmother.

"Hey I can't wait till I get to hold my grandchildren" Wilber and David said together.

Just then the doctor walked in and everyone else left-except Link- so that he could examine her. "It looks like your just about ready you just need to dialate a few more centimeters. I'll be back in and hour to check up on you again." He said as he walked out o fthe room.

"Hey, how are you doing lil darlin?" Link asked taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"Fine, I just wish they were here already." she answered as she ran a hand over her huge belly. Honestly she felt like she was going to burst at any moment.

"I can't wait either, though I have a feeling we are going to have our hands full darlin."

"Your right we are but we have a great set of friends and family who are more than willing to help out." she reminded him.

An hour later the doctor returned and found that she was fully dialated and then asked LInk if he was planning on staying in the room-which was unusal at that time- and Link said that he was staying. The doctor nodded and intructed Link to sit behind his wife and support her. Link quickly did as he was instucted and climbed onto the bed gently sitting Tracy up as he did so. Once in place she fell back against him bracing herself as a contraction hit her with such force. After what seemed like hours to both of them their first child was born.

"You have a boy." the doctor said as he handed the newborn to a waiting nurse. Again Tracy felt a contraction hit her and again she bore down with as much strength as she could. Minutes later their second child emerged, "And a girl" the doctor told her as he again handed the child to a nurse. "Give me just one more push" he said and Tracy bore down again crying out in pain as her third child was born. "It's a another girl" he announced as Tracy fell back against her husband completely drained.

"We did it" he whipered against her ear as he caressed her inflated stomach.

"mmm" was all she could managed. She was exhausted but happy.

"Trace" he asked a little while later

"Yes" she said quietly

"You know we never did decide what we were going to name them you know."

"Well, do you have any ideas?" she asked again in a low voice.

"Well, I would like to name our son David Wilber, after both of our fathers'" he said contemplatively

"I like it and I think they would both be proud to share their names with their grandson."

"So what are we going to name the girls?" he asked

"I was thinking of naming one of them after your mother. I loved her name and I think a beautiful tribute to the woman who gave birth to the man I love."

"Mary Rose, it is then and thank you for that Trace." he said kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"You're welcome. Now how about the last one?"

"How about Holly Elisabeth?"

"Perfect"

Just as soon as they had decided they were bombarded by well wishers. They all cooed and awed over the three little ones. Penny then asked, "Did you guys ever decide what to name these three darlings?"

"Yes Penny we did. we would like to introduce to everyone David Wilber Larkin, Mary Rose Larkin and Holly Elisabeth Larkin."


	8. an epilouge of sorts

Disclaimer: I don't own any known character only my own oc's do I own

Well, guys this is it. I am sad to say this will be the final chapter to this story. I am sad that it is almost finished yet happy cause now I can write another one yeah. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope to have just as great a following on the next one I write. But for now I am going to consentrate on finishing- The Audition- up first. Which will be continued as of right now. The Poll is still up til the 18th so if you haven't voted do so. But as of now it lookes like i will be continueing it which i was doubtful of doing before but the more time i spend on it the more ideas come to mind. The Title will be changed just to let you guys know.

Anyway on to the final chapter....

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER.....

December 12

The Triplets first birthday was in one week and Tracy and Link were both planning on throwing a party for them. They talked with both of their parents and decided on the following Saturday in the park, weather premitting.

As she sat watchimg th three of them play, she reminiced about the last year.

Flashback....

Tracy sat in the living room reading and trying to get as much rest as humanly possible when she looked up from ,the book she was reading to find one of the girls was missing. She quickly scanned the room and and saw Holly crawling towards the stairs. Immediately she was on her feet and chasing after the baby. She picked her daughter up and smiled. "I can't believe you crawled" she said to Holly excitedly; "Just wait til daddy hears about this"

Hours later, Link came home to find his wife on the floor with their children. He stopped and stared at the sight. He loved to watch her interact with the children. Taking off his jacket he knelt down and crawled stealthily towards his family. Somehow he managed to sneak up behind her and covered her eyes with his hand. "Evening Baby Doll" he whispered before kissing her exposed neck.

"Link!" she squealed in surprise then recovered, "You will never guess what happened today"

"What?"

"Holly crawled"

"She did?!"

"Yep"

Link looked down at his daughter and smiled backing away from her a little ways he sat and beconded he towards him. Holly upon hearing her fathers voice gurgled and turned towards him though didn't make any move to go to him. It wasn't until Tracy moved to sit right beside Link that she decided to move. She slowly turned her body and quickly made her way over to her parents. Link grabbed her up into his arms when she reached him and hugged her gentley, "That's my girl" she only cooed softly.

Mary and David were not exactly happy that their sister had managed to crawl before them and so they to tried only to fall crying out in frustration. Tracy went and held them both softly telling them that they would be crawling around soon enough.

A few days later her prediction came true and all three were crawling. She had her hands full trying to keep them away from things that they didn't need to be in.

A month later Link and Tracy were sitting watching a movie when they both heard a distinct noise. They looked over and heard the three of them gabbing and then they heard it again. "Mama" Tracy and Link looked at each other and then at the triplets.

"David? Did you just say Mama?" Link asked though he really wasn't expecting an answer from the seven month old.

Tracy walked over to the Playpen and leaned over. "Mama" David said again. She smiled and picked him up. He held on to her and said again, "Mama"

"Yes. I can't believe it you said your first word." she told him excitedly.

His sisters who were not to be out done tried and both said at the same time "Dada" Tracy looked at them and smiled.

"Link, I think you're wanted"

He had heard the girls and had come to stand beside his wife. "Do my lil darlin's want their daddy?" he cooed, not caring if he sounded childish in the least. Both girls held up their arms for him to pick them up. After months of practice he had learned how to pick both of them up with little difficulty.

End of flasback...

She sighed and looked down at her three children and smiled. She wouldn't trade them for anything, though it was still hard for her to believe that she had actually given birth to them. She didn't hear her husband walk in until all three of them starting saying "Daddy." She turned to find him right behind her. "Hi"

"Hello yourself" he returned her greeting and then bent down eye level with his children and said "Hello too you too. Were you good for your mamma today?" They all nodded and he hugged each of them. He still couldn't believe that they would be a year old in just a few days. It just seemed so unreal.

Later when they had been put to bed Tracy sat in the Living room putting together the final pieces of the party plan together. Link came and sat beside her. "Hey, you look tired darlin" he whispered against her temple causing her to tremble slightly.

"A Little" she answered wearily. It was hard chasing down three little children all day long alone. She was exhausted but happy as she leaned into his lean form resting her head agaist his shoulder.

He just smiled as they held each other. He missed this closeness between them. What with three little ones they barely had time to even sleep. HE knew that she was slowly burning out and he wanted to find a way to revive her spirit. His smile suddenly grew bigger as an Idea came to mind he knew that both her parents and his dad would go along with it and he pulled her closer kissing her temple in the process. "Have I told you how great you truely are today Trace?"

"HMM" she murmered too comfortable to speak. He just smiled. Finally he stood pulling her up with him.

The week flew by and the day of the Party arrived. Edna and Wlber arrived in the early afternoon followed by David minutes later. AThey ball asked about the kids and Tracy told them that Link had taken them to the Park. When asked why she told them that he wanted her to be able to prepare everything without the triplets being underfoot. They all understood this and nodded in agreement. They all prepared for the Party and when the other guests began to arrive Edna was the one to let them in.

Later that afternoon the triplets were all seated in the living room surrounded by their family and extended family happily tearing paper to shreds. They recieved toys from their parents, Penny and Seaweed, clothes from their grandparents and Amber. Corney gave David a suit and to the girls dresses that he had had Amber pick out and Maybelle gave them a record of childrens songs. They ate the cake and the triplets managed to cover their entire faces in the icing which everyone laughed about. They were quickly cleaned up and as they were all tired they were put down for the night.

Everyone left and they had the house once again to themselves.

A week later he was out shopping for Christmas gifts when he found the perfect gift. he smiled as he made the purchace and had to bite his lip to keep from telling her when they met up for lunch later that day.

Christmas morning came and they sat down and allowed the kids to open their gifts first. Afterwards he gave her two gifts and an envelope. She had already given him his gift so she looked at him and took the packages from him. She opened the first to find a gorgeous diamond pendent necklace. "Link!"

"No, darlin no complaining you deserve it"

Setting aside the necklace she opened the next on to find a collection a assorted records(all of which she had wanted) and then she got to the envelope. She opened it and pulled out a letter. When she opened the letter a key fell into her lap and she looked at him curiously.

To my Darling Wife,

I can't tell you enough how much I love you for words could never express to depth of my love for you. You have given me so much. You suffered through the birth of our three children which is a gift in and of itself but the greatest gift you gave me was your unending love. I thank you for that everyday we are together and will do so everyday til the day we die.

Now I know you are wondering about the key that was enclosed in this letter. Well, I have decided that we need some alone time away from the children. Time to regenerate ourselves so to speak. We are going to New York. I want to show you the city that kept us apart for a time if you will agree to go.

Merry Christmas Lil Darlin,

Your Loving Husband forever,

Link

Tracy set the letter down and looked at him. "Really?!" she finally asked excitedly

'Yes baby doll. You are burned out and you need time away and I need time with my wife." he said the latter part with a wicked grin.

"Of course we'll go. I am sure our parents would love to spend some time with their grandchildren."

"It's settled then" he said as he kissed her deeply.

Two weeks latter they were off. They spent their time away regenerating themselves(as Link had put it) and going to different sites within the city. By the time they returned home they were both refreshed and couldn't wait to see their children.

A/N well that's the end which is really sad. I loved writing this story and to leave this one is hard cause i swear i could keep going but that would end up taxing my poor brain and that wouldn't be good so I have ended it here. Well please leave a review I so love to get them they just seem to make my day brighter somehow. And besides that you know you want to.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!

I WILL BE REMOVING ALL MY M AND T RATED STORIES FROM THIS SITE SOON AND MOVING THEM TO ADULT*FAN*FICTION*(DOT)*NET. I WOULD LIKE TO GET IT DONE BEFORE THEY REMOVE THE STORIES FROM THIS SITE WITH THEIR CLEANSING! IF YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH THEN YOU WILL FIND ME ON THERE UNDER THE SAME PEN NAME...


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! 2

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme littlefairymaiden


End file.
